Despues de un final, hay un comienzo
by FabiiChan
Summary: SongFic . Izumi se casa prematuramente para poder llenar el vacio en su corazón, pero a medida del tiempo se dara cuenta que la llama se extinguio.


Hola! Bueno ve aqui mi primer songfic :3 utilizando la cancion Se apago la llama de Chino y Nacho.

**Esta pequeña historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento mio y del lector.**

**Cabe aclarar que los personajes utilizados no son mio, a excepcion de Akari, este ultimo proveniente de mi imagionacion, asi que se reservan los derechos de autor.**

Disfrutenla! ^^

**Después de un final, hay un comienzo**

¿Amor?... Esa palabra que siempre me hacia soñar, que me hacía sentir plena, que hace suspirar a cualquiera que esté enamorado/a, pero… Que ya no tiene significado alguno, no para mí, ese cosquilleo en mi cuerpo desapareció un mes después de mi luna de miel, cuando comprendí que este matrimonio había sido el peor de mis errores, pero que ya no tenía marcha atrás.

**Como Hipnotizados Por Esta Costumbre, **

**Hemos Decidido Vivir La Rutina,**

**De Seguir Durmiendo, En La Misma Cama,**

**Pero La Verdad Es Que Tenemos Miedo,**

**Y Sin Darnos Cuenta Estamos Compitiendo,**

**Para Ver Quien Dice, La Última Palabra…**

¿Costumbre?... ¿Rutina?... Sí, esas palabras la conocía muy bien; las vivía en carne propia. Yo trataba de salvar algo, así sea un poco de esta relación que iba en descenso, pero era imposible. Al darme cuenta de que él no ponía de su parte; desistí en seguir buscado cariño en donde no lo hay.

Así pasó el tiempo, ya llevaba 14 meses de casada y todo era igual, me sentía agobiada y desesperada al darme cuenta que con solo decir esas dos palabras que a cualquier chica la hacía feliz, desgraciadamente yo también pensaba así... Hasta el día en que las dije: "Sí, acepto", esas fueron las dos palabras que me condenaron a una vida que me parecía tan simple, tan vacía…

Empecé a esforzarme más en mi carrera, salía con mis amigas, iba de compras y visitaba a mi madre quien estaba muy enferma, solo hacia esas cosas para no pensar en la crítica situación en la que se encontraba mi matrimonio.

Un día me encontraba en el baño de mi casa tomando una relajante ducha en la tina pensado y de repente en medio de mis cavilaciones me formule una pregunta "¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera escuchado a mi madre?"…

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / FLASH BACK / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Solo faltaba un día para mi boda, me encontraba mirando el cielo de esa noche, detallando cada una de las estrellas… Hasta que vi pasar una estrella fugaz...

- ¿Pediste un deseo? - Decía una voz cálida a mi espalda, a la cual pude reconocer.

- Mamá… - respondí, con un tono apagado, cual mi madre noto inmediatamente.

- Izumi… - mi madre iba a decirme algo, pero se detuvo al ver pasa otra estrella fugaz, para luego decirme – Pide un deseo hija…- La obedecí, cerré mis ojos y pedí ese deseo que esperaba que algún día se cumpliera…

- Sabes Izumi, el deseo que hayas pedido no se va cumplir… - la mire con cara desilusionada – La estrella solo te ayudara a guiarte en tu vida para que ese deseo se cumpla – no entendí, me decía que no se iba a cumplir y luego me decía que me iba a ayudar, ella noto esa confusión en mi rostro y prosiguió – Hija lo que quiero decir es que la vida te va a poner pruebas, que a medidas q las vallas superando iras tomando caminos distintos, pero si tomas las decisiones correctas estarás mas cerca de tus sueños, siempre hay que esforzarse por lo que queremos – me dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

- Gracias mami – fue lo único que pude responderle, pero seguía sintiéndome triste.

-Izumi mírame – me dijo mi madre, acto seguido gire mi cabeza para verla - ¿Estás segura que la decisión que tomaras mañana es la correcta?

- Ps... Sí – solo dije eso, la verdad esa respuesta no me convencía a mí y mucho menos a mi madre.

- Hija ¿Por qué los haces? – Dijo mi madre con un tono apasiguo – ¿Tú lo quieres?

-Si madre, le tengo mucho cariño – le dije mostrando una sonrisa, solo para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Hija el cariño no es lo mismo que el amor, tú puedes sentirle cariño a muchas personas, pero el amor es distinto. – dijo mi madre, haciendo que me quedara muda, al darme cuenta que tenía razón – Solo quiero que seas feliz mi niña, que te cases con el hombre que amas y que sobre todo que él te ame a ti.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / FIN DEL FLASH BACK / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

-Creo que tenias razón madre – dije en voz alta para luego levantarme y salir de la tina, ponerme mi bata de baño y enrollar una toalla en mi cabellera rubia.

**Y No Queremos Ser Sinceros,**

**Y Aceptar Que Ya No Queda Nada…**

**Que Ya No Existe La Ilusión De Despertar, Juntos Cada Mañana,**

**Y Que Los Días Se Nos Van, En No Mirarnos A La Cara,**

**Para Poder Disimular…**

**Como Si Nada Nos Pasara, Pero No Es Verdad!**

Pasaban los días, y lo dos sabíamos que nuestra relación no estaba nada bien, no, eso queda corto, nuestra relación era un desastre, pero nadie decía nada.

Él se concentraba en su carrera y en su trabajo, llegaba a la casa quejándose de lo cansado que estaba y se encerraba en su cuarto-estudio a seguir trabajando. Solo salía a comer, pero desde hace un mes solo salía, buscaba su comida y se encerraba nuevamente, y me quedaba yo… Sola comiendo en la mesa vacía, y esa noche no fue para nada distinta, imágenes empezaban a surgir en mi mente recordando aquella noche…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **FLASH BACK **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Era una noche como cualquier otra, yo estaba tumbada en el mueble leyendo un libro que tenía que analizar para mis estudios, en eso llega él, me volteo y solo lo veo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero no quise seguir sosteniéndola así que volteo y sigo leyendo, él sigue su trayecto y pasa al frente del mueble y me dice..

-¿Acaso no piensas saludar? – dijo mirándome con una cara que no me agradaba.

-Hola, bienvenido - le respondí que cierta dejadez, volví al libro.

En eso siento que se va y sigue caminando hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto, cuando escucho que la puerta se cierra suelto un suspiro, no muy pronunciado.

Al rato sale del cuarto con una ropa mas cómoda que consistía en un pantalón de mono color negro con una camiseta sin mangas color azul marino, mi esposo no estaba mal, mis amigas me envidiaban, es cierto, cuando decidí casarme con él me gusto su apariencia, un cuerpo atlético y bien formado por el deporte que practicaba cuando era más joven, pero ya no le veía tan atractivo. Él siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina y sentí como revisaba buscando la comida.

-Izumi – Me llamo, pero no le respondí - ¿Dónde está mi cena? – me pregunto.

-No hice cena, Akari me invito a cenar – le dije para volver a leer mi libro.

- Ah bueno, ¿Podrías prepararme algo? – me pregunto.

-Estoy ocupada, yo creo que puedes prepararte algo de comer tu solo- le conteste sin mirarlo, pero sabía que la cara de tenia era de poco amigos.

-¿Ocupada en qué? – me pregunto ya con un tono de voz molesto.

-¿Sera leyendo? Que no vez – le dije de forma sarcástica.

-¡No soy ciego!, además eso no impor... – No lo deje terminar

-¡¿Cómo que no importa? – Ya estaba molesta - ¡Claro que si importa!, cuando nos casamos me dijiste que me esforzara y que no dejara los estudio, y estoy esforzándome, por eso es importante.

-¡Pero solo te estoy pidiendo que me prepares algo de comer! No vez que estoy muy cansado – me dijo, como si él fuera el único que está cansado.

-¿Y crees que yo no? – Ya no aguantaba más, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no podía contenerme – ¿Tú crees que yo llego de la universidad y me acuesto?, yo llego y hago los quehaceres, eso cansa.

-¡Pero tú no tienes un trabajo como yo! – me respondió de manera defensiva, ya los dos estábamos molestos, y sin darnos cuentas estábamos gritando.

-¡Porque no consigo!, tu trabajas en la empresa de tu padre, con un buen cargo, por eso estas estable – le dije recordando que su padre tenía una de las más grandes empresa en la ciudad, aliada junto con la de mi padre.

-Sabes que tú papá te ofreció trabajo en su empresa, con un buen cargo – me dijo y era cierto lo que me decía, mi padre me había ofrecido trabajo antes de que me despidieran pero no lo acepte.

-¡Porque no quiero estar fajo las faldas de mi padre! – Le respondí; es verdad yo quiero tener mi propia empresa, después caí en cuenta que ya era tarde y estábamos haciendo un escándalo gritándonos en medio de la sala – ya no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, si tienes hambre prepárate algo – le dije, busque el libro que estaba leyendo hace un rato y me fui directo a la habitación…

-¡Bien, pero ya no voy a cenar mas contigo! – me grito desde la sala, lo cual solo hice un movimiento levantando los hombros en señal de que no me importaba, para luego trancar la puerta tras de mí.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Que Se Apago La Llama, El Fuego Que Quemaba,**

**Ya Se Acabo La Magia Que Nos Envolvía,**

**Nuestro Amor Se Termino…**

**Así Como Si Nada, Y Tanto Que Te Amaba,**

**Ya Se Apago La Llama, Ya No Hay Ni Cenizas,**

**Nuestro Fuego Se Extinguió, Y Todo Se Acabo…**

Y así fue, todas las noches cenábamos separados, ya casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Pasaron unos 2 días y me encontraba en el centro comercial haciendo mis típicas compras, tratando de ocupar mi mente de otra cosa que no fuera mi matrimonio, cuando me encuentro con Akari y trato de saludarla con normalidad, ocultando mi depresión, pero fue en vano, ella vio mas allá de lo que pretendía mostrar, y encontró la desolación que me ahogaba.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta la pelirroja, de ojos color verde profundo con tono preocupado.

-Sí, si – le respondí con una sonrisa que no engañaría ni al perro de la esquina.

-¡Oh vamos Izumi! A mí no me engañas te conozco muy bien – me dijo con certeza.

-Cierto… - le dije, dándole de entendido que algo no andaba bien - ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Ps…- miro el reloj de pulsera que llevaba – Sí, si tengo.

Llegamos a un café, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos dos café con unas galleticas.

Le conté todo, me desahogue, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no podía seguir callándome los que sentía, estaba destrozando por dentro, además Akari es mi mejor amiga y confidente desde que volví del digimundo, siempre podía contar con ella.

-Bueno amiga, tu madre tenía razón – me dijo, tras relatarle lo hablado con mi madre hace ya un tiempo atrás.

-Lo sé, ahora me lamento de no haberla escuchado – dije tristemente, ya tenía los ojos aguados, pero a medida que hablaba con ella sentía como un peso se me quitaba de encima.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – me pregunto, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Qué voy hacer al respecto? – pregunte sin entender, mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿No has pensado en el divorcio? – me pregunto mientras cogía una galleta.

-Ps… En verdad sí, pero no – dije mientras agarraba una galleta.

-Explícate – me dijo confundida, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y posando la cabeza en sus manos mostrando interés.

-Bueno, que si eh pensado en el divorcio, pero… - esto no se lo había contado a nadie, solo mi esposo lo sabía, sentí su mirada curiosa en mi - Veras… pues mi matrimonio, fue… acordado – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza, sentí como ella me miraba sorprendida – Sí, como lo oyes, fue acordado por mi padre y el padre de él.

-Pero, ¿Por qué aceptaste? – me pregunto, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Por tonta, solo por querer llenar el vacío que sentía por dentro – le dije entristeciéndome recordado lo que me hizo sufrir años atrás…

-¡Pero tú puedes pedir tu divorcio! – Me dijo casi gritando mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla haciendo que todos los presentes en el café nos miraran – jejeje – rio nerviosa por la situación para luego sentarse – No tienes que seguir sufriendo Izumi…

-Pero mi padre… - no me dejo terminar

-¡Tu padre no importa, lo que importa es tu felicidad! – me dijo, haciendo que me animara y que lo pensara.

- Gracias Akari, gracias por escucharme – le dije muy agradecida mientras terminaba de tomar mi café

**Te Quiero Decir…**

**Que No Quiero Vivir…**

**De Esta Mentira…**

**Y Que Yo Merezco…**

**Un Amor De Verdad…**

**Baby Deja A Un Lado La Agonía, Y El Incomodo Silencio Cada Día,**

**Si Esto No Es Culpa Tuya, Ni Tampoco Mía,**

**De Que Serviría Intentarlo, No Funcionaria,**

**Si Aunque Estemos Juntos, Tu Y Yo No Nos Hacemos Compañía…**

**Dime Desde Cuando No Nos Damos Una Mirada,**

**Enamorada, Ilusionada, Apasionada…**

**Si Hasta Por La Noche, Cada Quien Duerme En Su Lado De La Cama,**

**Que Triste…Se Nos Apago La Llama!**

Ya me sentía mejor, luego de hablar con Akari sentía que ya no tenía esa presión en mi pecho ahogándome, empecé a reconsiderar lo del divorcio, pero antes quería contárselo a mi madre así que la llame, y me dijo que ella siempre había esperado que entrara en razón, me recomendó el abogado de la familia, pero le dije que no, porque papá se podría enterar y no me dejaría hacerlo, por eso me busque un abogado aparte, hable con él, me dijo que no había problemas, pero que mi esposo tendría que estar de acuerdo. Una tarde me encontraba tumbada en el mueble cuando llamaron a mi puerta, al abrirla vi a un cartero.

-¿Sra. Minamoto? – ya no me agradaba mi nombre de casada.

-Sí, soy yo ¿se le ofrece algo? – le pregunte al cartero con cara de circunstancia por el nombramiento anterior.

-Vengo a entregarle un paquete – dijo mientras me entregaba una caja de un tamaño mediano – Firme aquí por favor- mostrándome un papelito de un color verde pálido.

-Gracias – respondí después de firmar para entrar a la casa con el paquete que me había sido entregado recientemente.

Me senté en el mueble color beige de la sala y abrí la caja, al hacerlo encontré una bella cadena color dorada con un dije de cuarzo en forma de corazón de color lila, mi color favorito, al verlo sonreí y me la puse inmediatamente, ¡me quedaba como anillo al dedo!, luego encontré una pequeña carta doblada en 4 al fondo de la cajita, la saque y procedí a leerla.

_Querida Hija…_

_Te escribo para decirte que estoy muy feliz que hallas reconsiderado el divorcio, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien a quien amar y quien te ame, pero esta carta no la escribo por esa razón, te escribo para contarte que me detectaron leucemia, no te pongas triste, sé que es doloroso, pero todo tenemos nuestro final, me la detectaron muy tarde, solo me quedan 2 meses de vida, los doctores dicen que ya no se puede hacer nada, ya es demasiado tarde…_

_Solo quería decirte eso hija, y que te amo mucho con todo mi corazón, espero que puedas ser feliz al lado de alguien que en verdad te ame. _

_Sra. Orimoto_

Sentí como corrían las cálidas lagrimas por mis mejillas, vi como caían en el papel y hacían que la tinta se corriera, sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, no pude mas, me derrumbe… Estaba tumbada en el sillón llorando como si la vida no existiera, como si no hubiera mañana, llore y llore hasta quedarme dormida…

Al despertar vi que ya anochecía, sentí mi cara dura… busque un espejo y vi mis mejillas con marcas de lagrimas… vi que eran casi las 7 de la noche, fui y tome un baño, quería liberar un poco la tensión de mi cuerpo, pero todo fue en vano, estaba muy deprimida, la persona que mas amaba, la que me había traidor a este mundo… se iba, así como si nada, solo le quedaban 2 meses… y yo… ¡No podía quedarme así! Tenía que ir y estar con mi madre…

Escuche que alguien llegaba, salí rápidamente y vi quien era, era la persona con quien me había casado, Kouji Minamoto, entro y fue directamente a nuestra habitación...

-Hola, bienvenido – lo salude, quería apaciguar las cosas para cuando le diera la noticia, le diría que me iría a donde mi madre a pasar sus últimos meses de vida, y también... Pensaba decirle lo del divorcio.

-Hola – me saludo secamente, pero a la vez extrañado por haberlo saludo.

Después de que cada uno cenara, el se encontraba en su cuarto-estudio, toque la puerta y entre, él se encontraba leyendo algo en su escritorio… Le conté sobre la carta de mi madre, solo me dijo "Lo siento mucho" como se notaba que esa frialdad de cuando niño había vuelto, tal como al principio de nuestro viaje…

-Estoy pensando pasar un tiempo allá con ella- no dijo nada… paso otro minuto de silencio hasta que…

-Me parece bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás, una semana? – me quede atónita al escuchar la frialdad de sus palabras.

-¡Es mi madre! No es cualquier persona - le respondí ya sintiéndome un poco enojada, no se inmuto a voltear – Además, quiero decirte algo… muy importante – ¿Cómo le digo?.. Pensaba una y otra vez rápidamente, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y sin pensarlo apreté mis manos con ansiedad, hasta que me arme de valor – Quiero el divorcio- le dije sin importar como reaccionara.

-¡¿Cómo?... ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto confundido ya dignándose a verme a la cara

-Lo que oistes, quiero el divorcio, ya tengo un abogado- le dije sin titubear, ya estaba decidida, no quería echarme para atrás.

-¡No!... – me dijo, iba a decir algo más pero no lo deje…

-¿Cómo que no?, ¡tú sabes muy bien que no somos para nada felices!, piénsalo, no podernos seguir viviendo en esta mentira, sé que mi padre acordó este matrimonio, ¡Pero ya no me importa! – dije, quería decir toda la verdad, todo los que me había guardado en ese poco tiempo que teníamos de casado, vi que iba a decir algo pero seguí hablando – Además yo sé muy bien que tienes una amante, se que tienes con ella más de 2 meses…

-¿Y tu como estas tan segura de eso? – dijo algo sorprendido, pero no lo quería mostrar así que lo escondía con un tono de coraje.

- ¡Ay por Dios Kouji Minamoto! ¿Me crees tan tonta acaso? – le dije ya soltando lo que me quemaba por dentro – Eso ya no importa, yo creo que lo mejor para los dos es el divorcio, aún somos jóvenes, nuestro matrimonio fue muy prematuro…

Él no dijo nada… solo se quedo mirando a la nada, presentí que aún no asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir…

-Salgo mañana en la mañana – le dije para luego salir de la habitación, decidí esa noche quedarme en casa de Akari, así que la llame y dijo que no había problema...

**Que Se Apago La Llama, El Fuego Que Quemaba,**

**Ya Se Acabo La Magia Que Nos Envolvía,**

**Nuestro Amor Se Termino…**

**Así Como Si Nada, Y Tanto Que Te Amaba,**

**Ya Se Apago La Llama, Ya No Hay Ni Cenizas,**

**Nuestro Fuego Se Extinguió, Y Todo Se Acabo…**

En casa de Akari le conté lo sucedido ese día, al contarle la parte de mi madre rompió en llanto de nuevo y ella me abrazo para consolarme, sin decir palabras, solo con un cálido abrazo, ya luego, al incorporarme, le conté la parte del divorcio y dijo que se alegraba mucho por mí. A la mañana siguiente fui a casa, Kouji no estaba, así que entre y prepare una maleta, cuando tenía ya todo listo estaba a punto de salir, cuando me percate de una pequeña nota en la mesita de la sala, al abrirla note que… ¡Era de Kouji!

_Izumi…_

_Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche, y tienes razón, la llama ya estaba extinta, no había nada en esta relación, perdóname por comportarme así de frio contigo todo este tiempo, solo que también sentía que esta relación no iba en nada, y decidí en comportarme así, escudándome tras mi frialdad, sé que no fue lo mejor, pero luego se me había hecho costumbre, lamento todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y llevar una amistad como cuando niños… Con respecto al divorcio, estoy de acuerdo, es mejor para los dos. Espero que encuentres a esa persona indicada para ti, aunque ya se quien podría ser, pero eso lo decides tú._

_Kouji Minamoto_

Me dio cierto alivio leer la nota, pero no entendí lo último que me quiso decir… ¿Ya sabía quién podría ser la persona indicada para mí?... No le di mucha vuelta al asunto, vi la hora y "¡Dios pero se me hace tarde!" dije para luego salir corriendo a buscar un taxi que me llevara a la estación de trenes…

Esa misma tarde llegue a mi antigua casa, mi madre me recibió con mucha alegría, quería compartir el mayor tiempo posible con ella, me la pasaba hablando con ella, le dije que Kouji había aceptado lo del divorcio, eso la animo mucho…

Así paso el tiempo, me enseño a tejer, cosa que a mi madre le encantaba, me contaba las historia que ella había escrito alguna vez, a mi madre siempre le había gustado escribir, desde muy joven lo hacía.

Al estar en mi vieja casa recordé muchas cosas, como el viaje al digimundo, y los buenos amigos que hice… Y en eso me acorde… de él, de aquel joven que me había enamorado en el digimundo, y por él cual me había casado con otro para olvidarlo; olvidar una desilusión que había tenido, que ahora lo pienso era una tontería, me di cuenta que al acordarme de él sentí una calma en mi interior, sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis pómulos… ¿Será posible? Me pregunte atónita... ¿Nunca fui feliz en mi matrimonio por que quería estar con él?... con aquel joven castaño que siempre mostraba una sonrisa en la peores situaciones, me sentí feliz, pera esa felicidad duro poco, sentí un gélido viento recorrer mi espina dorsal, algo andaba mal, corrí al cuarto de mi madre y al llegar vi que ella respiraba dificultosamente…

-Hija… Llego la hora…- me dijo con un hilo de voz, tuve que afinar mis oídos para escucharla…

-¡No mami, no me dejes!, llamare al médico...- dije desesperada, saliendo de mis ojos unas cuantas lagrimas…

-No querida, ya ah pasado el tiempo, y todo tiene su final…- dijo casi sin poder respirar le costaba hablar – todo debe de ser así, solo quiero que me prometas una cosa... – asentí con la cabeza – Se feliz…- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos...

Sentí como todo se ponía negro… y llore desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo ya inerte de mi madre.

Al día siguiente seria el entierro, el día estaba gris… Recibí muchas condolencias, y todos me decían que ella estaba en un lugar mejor. Al llegar a mi antigua casa, me encontraba frente a ella viendo como la casa estaba sin vida ese día tan lúgubre. Mire el vecindario, vi como niños corrían en la calle jugando, por un momento desee ser pequeña de nuevo… Fue cuando lo vi, tan de repente y aún atónita, observe como un joven castaño de mi misma edad cruzaba la calle a 2 cuadras y media de mi casa… Y no dude en salir corriendo llamándolo...

-Takuya… ¡Takuya! – Seguí llamándolo, corrí tan rápido que tropecé con él al haberse parado para ver quien lo llamaba, casi caigo, pero un rápido movimiento de su parte hizo que no me cayera, me estaba sosteniendo del brazo…

-¿I-Izumi? – pregunto él un tanto confundido, a lo que logre incorporarme…

-¡Takuya! – me lance sobre él abrazándolo, estaba tan feliz de haberlo encontrado – Te extrañe… - le dije… para luego echarme a llorar en su pecho abrazada a él, lloraba de felicidad, yo sabía que lo amaba, y por eso nunca fui totalmente feliz en mi matrimonio.

-Izumi... Yo también te eh extrañado – me dijo, luego me separe un poco del abrazo, pero no por completo, lo mire a la cara y vi como esos ojos color ámbar me envolvieron, me fui acercando poco a poco a su rostro, y lo bese, el respondió a mi beso…

Ese día murió mi madre, pero volví a encontrar a la única persona que eh amado, siempre que se apaga una llama, es posible que se prenda otra un tiempo después…

**FIN **

Jeje, espero que le haya gustado tanto como me gusto escribirla a mi ^^,

Se que no es espectacular, pero es el primero jeje

espero seguir con mas :D y un review no cuesta! jaja

Hasta otra! =)


End file.
